Need For Speed: DNA
Need For Speed: DNA is a racing game for PS3, Xbox 360, Wii-U, PS Vita, and Mac, developed by Enchanted Gaming . It was released in turn 17. Gameplay Need For Speed: DNA is a racing game, much like other entries in the Need For Speed series. The player faces AI racers in many scenarios. For example, they face off in a normal race or be in a drifting match. Some missions will have weather difficulties, so they will have to customize their car to suit the track they're on. The main character is entirely customizable. The multiplayer features an online pass. Without activating it, players cannot level up in the multiplayer. The game features offline split-screen. PS3 Exclusive Content The PS3 version contains exclusive content. It is as follows: 2 Exclusive Cars: - SRT Viper GTS-R - Porsche 911 Carrera Exclusive Track: Backstreets Race in the backstreets of Florida, get to see the beautiful surroundings while trying to get that first place! DLC Extra Enchanted Gaming released Need For Speed: DNA's first DLC, Extra, in turn 20. The improvements/changes and whatnot are what follows: * New single player campaign (7 hours worth) DNA: Turbo consists of a whole new single player campaign, up to 7 hours of action! Plus two new multiplayer levels, Beijing and London. Race in two glorious cities of the world! Plus a new gametype, first time ever, Derby! Up to 8 players will go head to head to try make the most damage! * 2 new multiplayer levels * Bug fixes * New gametype, Derby. Boycott The delay of the Extra DLC due to the finding of a fatal bug, along with a negative reaction towards the content itself by a minority of fans, has led to a minor boycott. The fans took to the Gamespot and N4G forums, among others, to vent their frustrations and encourage others to boycott the DLC. Despite this, the DLC was the best-selling DLC/Game in its releasing turn. Energize Energize was the next DLC for Need For Speed: DNA, released in turn 24 for $5.99. Game Modes Race - Up to 8 racers will compete to be the first racer across the finish line. Grand Prix - Up to 12 racers will split into 2 teams and will go head to head on 4 maps, the higher you place, the more points you get for your team. Drift - Up to 6 players will go head to head to try and achieve the highest points by drifting. Free Roam - Up to 12 players can enjoy driving around a huge city, anything goes. Micro-Transactions Players can purchase special designs for their cars. Soundtrack The game's soundtrack features a mixture of tense, action-packed, and adrenaline rushing tracks. Strategy Guide The strategy guide contains Tips and hints which will help you complete missions easier and how to be a better player online. Limited Edition Need For Speed: DNA Limited Edition: 2 Hours Double Speed Points (SP) - Two hours to rank up and unlock rewards faster. Season Pass - Unlock all future DLC for a discounted price. Early play to 2 Exclusive Cars. Post-Release/Sales Total sales for Need For Speed: DNA have surpassed 2 million copies. Reviews Need For Speed: DNA has received mostly positive reviews, with critics citing the driving mechanics and overall racing as great. However, the lack of a story in single player and a not fully fleshed out multiplayer component were among common criticisms. IGN "While Need For Speed: DNA allows us a lot of fun with the racing genre, it's still not as impressive as it could it. Lacluster graphics, a near unnecessary multiplayer, and no story to speak of mean this comes off feeling more like a $19.99 digital title than a fully-fleshed out retail release. However, there is still a lot of fun to be had here. I had a great time racing around the unique tracks, and it's a lot of fun to challenge your buddies online. It just tends to get old a little quicker than it should. Still, if you're after a great racing game, this isn't a bad choice." OVERALL SCORE: 7/10 GAMESPOT "Amidst a few stumbles, Need For Speed: DNA revives the series by going back to the foundation: solid gameplay, and fun factor. There's a lot of fun to be had here, make no mistake about it. However, we get no story, the multiplayer feels more barebones than in the past, and the graphics don't seem as great as they could be. NFS: DNA is still a lot of fun, however. Dare I say the best racer to come out in a while? Check it out, you (probably) won't be disappointed." OVRALL SCORE: 7.5/10 GAMETRAILERS "EA once again hands the reigns of Need For Speed over to a new developer, but there is a light at the end of the tunnel. Enchanted Gaming not only manages to recreate and reimagine Need For Speed into an amazing racing game, but it feels like an injection of life that the series has long been missing. The lack of a story doesn't amount to much in the end, it's the fun that matters here. Complete with an awesome multiplayer component, and strong gameplay, this is the best Need For Speed this generation. Pick it up now." OVERALL SCORE: 8.5/10 Category:Games